wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
James Argent
Biographical Stuff James was born to parents Maria Cuillère and David Argent. David is an Army man and has been in several border skirmishes between the Rouel and various neighbouring governments during his thirty years of service. He is now Fourty Eight and currently works as an Officer in the Rouel Army. Maria works as a nurse and had treated David as a patient after he had taken a shrapnel wound to his right leg. They have been married for twenty three years and she is Fourty Three with four children. The oldest child Frank is a physical person, having only average intelligence but a strong body from years of sports and gym work. Frank is Twenty and currently works as an engineer at a Foundry owned by House Argent. Frank never liked his younger brother as he was always getting better scores at school, and did just as well on the sports field. What started out as standard sibling rivalry quickly turned to a fierce dislike for James with whom Frank hasn't spoken to in three years. The third child is Sophia who has just turned Sixteen is a very attractive young woman, she has always worshiped James who has stood up for her several times when her sutors would get a little too carried away in seeking her romantically. She often flirts with several boys her age and ends up getting in trouble when they fight over her, even though she may seem like an airhead to many she is actually a highly intelligent girl, and has no trouble at school, other than from jelious girls, and love-sick boys. The youngest child is Marty who is Thirteen years old. Marty is a Hyper Active youth who spends most of his time getting into trouble through stupid pranks, such as toilet papering the school principles car, though he wouldnt get into as much trouble if he knew how to lie a bit better, or just didnt get caught at the scene of the crime. He has never really had much to do with James, being five years younger, and doesnt like nor dislike him. James joined up with the Knights in a squire role at the age of Sixteen, and has spent the last two years learning to pilot and repair Mecha, and some basic combat skills. And has been transfered to a new unit after passing basic training. James has silver eyes and dark brown hair that is kept in a short buzzcut. He is 182 cm tall and wieghs 78 kg. Notes Equipment '''Combat Pistol : '''Used for combat. With 5 extra clips, and a silencer. '''Flight Jacket : '''Standard issue jacket worn over his uniform when piloting Mecha. SP of 12 for torso and arms. '''Uniform : '''Standard issue Uniform of the Rouel Military. '''Breather : '''Contains 1 Hour of O2, with 2 refills. '''Binoglasses : '''Taken with him whenever he leaves home. '''Goggles : '''Eye protection + Coolness factor! '''Comunicator : '''Standard Cellphone with standard extras, nothing special. '''Tech Toolkit : '''For repairs and additions to his Mecha when needed. '''Micro Tools : '''Used alongside the Tech Toolkit, for fine detail work. Category:Player Characters